bluebomberencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man 6
Mega Man #6 is the sixth issue in the Mega Man comic series by Archie Comics, released on October 2011. Publisher's Summary Dr. Wily has vanished! Roll has been kidnapped! Dr. Light is in federal custody! What's Mega Man to do? The blue bomber teams up with Cut Man and Ice Man to investigate the ruins of Wily's castle and search for clues, but what dangers await within? And who are these two, new, powered-up Robot Masters? Story Part Two: Unresolved Issues The second part of the Time Keeps Slipping story arc. On Time Man's rescue of Dr. Wily, Gilbert D. Stern accuses Dr. Light. His partner, Roslyn Krantz, steps in and says that there is no evidence to decide Dr. Light's innocence or guilt. Light puts himself in police custody, believing that justice will run its course and prove him innocent and tells Mega Man to return home and look after Roll. At Light Labs, Mega Man finds a large amount of oil and a letter on the door from Wily, announcing that Roll has been kidnapped and that interfering or contacting the authorities will result in her being dismantled. Mega Man starts to rush off to help her, but can't because Roll would be destroyed if he did. In Wily's new hideout, set up by Time Man, he is offered new (his old set) clothes to replace his prison garb. Time Man then apologizes for being late, explaining that he was held up by Oil Man, who comes in at that moment with Roll. Time Man and Oil Man get into a small fight about Time Man being too uptight and Oil Man being too arrogant, but Wily puts them in their place. Roll asks and Wily explains who Time Man and Oil Man are and how they came to his ownership. Rock returns to Downtown and explains everything to the six Robot Masters, who were cleaning up. Elec Man thinks that Wily was bluffing on dismantling Roll, as he would then have nothing to bargain with. They want to help, but are obligated to finish cleaning. Cut Man and Ice Man offer to join Rock in their search for Wily and Roll as the others stay to fix everything up. Fire Man suggests them to search Wily's fortress. The three destroy some walls and Fleas to quickly return to the room where Mega Man fought Copy Robot and the Wily Machine. Mega Man points out a new hole in the wall that drops down far into a secret passageway. The three of them jump down, landing in a tunnel filled with sleeping Octopus Batteries. The robots wake up and begin to shoot at them but they escape down an off tunnel, resulting in them falling even further. They want to teleport out but can't get a clear signal. Mega Man quiets their arguing, listening to something. A flood of water comes at them, which Ice Man tries to freeze but can't fast enough. They are pulled into a new room where a large, round aquatic robot, CWU-01P, stares at them. Short Circuits Dr. Wily and Time Man are sleeping and Time Man suddenly starts ringing loudly and they awake. Guts Man ("Snooze Man") punches Time Man away and Wily returns to sleep. Appearances Characters *Mega Man *Dr. Light *Roll *Dr. Wily *Cut Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Elec Man *Oil Man *Time Man *Gilbert D. Stern *Roslyn Krantz *Sniper Joe *Flea *Octopus Battery *Copy Robot (Cameo, mentioned) *CWU-01P (First appearance) Special Weapons *Mega Buster Locations *Light Labs *Dr. Wily's Robot Factory *Downtown Vehicles *Wily Machine (Cameo) Mega Man 006